


Love and War

by samptra



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Deaf Clint Barton, Disabled Character, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, actor Tony Stark, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: “Buck have you ever thought about writing him?”Surprised he looked up, “Well…ummm…no.”Sighing Steve shook his head, "This obsession of yours is going nowhere,"James looked back at the pictures sadly, “I…he probably get thousands of letters a day. What do I say, ‘oh hey I’m a thirty-year-old career soldier whose love with you.’ I’m sure that would go over perfectly.”Steve sighed, the man had a point.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 491





	1. Marne

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So here is a rewrite of an older fic of mine. It's loosely based on Under Seige if you've ever seen that movie. I love me 80's action movies. This is just a fun action-filled little piece I wrote some time ago and wanted to have another go at. Anyway, enjoy I will do my best to get this up.

“The object of war is not is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his.”

– General George Patton

* * *

“Incoming!” James hollered as he grabbed Steve, the grenade exploded behind them propelling the two men face-first into the dirt. 

"Thanks," Captain Rogers muttered as Sargent Barnes hauled him to his feet.

“No prob Cap,” James grinned a flash of straight white teeth, stark against his dirty face. Before the two were off running again.

“Hold your line!” Sargent Barnes hollered as they both threw themselves against the parapet. Lifting his head he took in the situation, the enemy was a small band of renegades who were at this moment flinging grenades into their line.

“How many are we down Major?”

Steve was yelling at their ranking officer, the man crouched beside him eyes closed with his ears covered.

“Major!” Barnes shouted kicking the shaking mass, he watched as he just rolled over whimpering.

Turning to his friend he shook his head, “New officer…” he muttered.

“Alright! Form up boys, on my call Barnes left, Davis you take right and I’ll run right down the middle! One! Two! Three!”

-#-#-#-

“TONY!”

He woke with a start, large, dark eyes blinked slowly open, as he recognized the voice.

“Rhodey? What time is it?” with a sigh his long-time friend moved to the large windows of the penthouse, pulling the curtains back. 

“It’s about ten in the morning, you were supposed to be at work an hour ago…” sighing grimacing, Tony sat up, reluctantly swinging his feet over the side of the bed he paused, looking down at his knees. Across the room, he heard Rhodey sigh as well.

“Tony…Tony, he left you more than six months ago."

Tony closed his eyes as his chest clenched at the words, he felt James come sit beside him on the bed.

“You can’t carry on like this Tones,” he felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders pulling him close, "He was an asshole and you deserve much better than him." 

Tony snorted, biting back the sob that threatened, “Thank you,” he whispered, the man beside him patted his knee gently.

“Well since you already missed work, you’re going to miss some more. Pepper has booked you a tour.” 

Confused Tony glanced at his friend, “A tour?”

Rhodey nodded, “You’re going to do some tours out to several military posts in the outer planets. Entertainment for the troops.”

Surprise now warred with confusion, “You’re sending me to war Rhodey?”

The man rolled his eyes, “You’re not going to fight Tones, besides we've hired a guy to look after you. Comes highly recommend, yes you’re going into a war zone, but your safety will be assured.”

Tony blinked at him the words slowly sinking in, maybe this…maybe this was what he needed. For the first time in months, he found a small smile, “Sure why not.”

He found the words falling from his lips as he slowly stood, moving towards the bathroom. He paused catching his tired, reflection in the mirror, he looked awful, pale tired.

“Maybe this is just what I need…” he whispered looking away from his tired reflection, hopeful for the first time in a long while.

-#-#-#-

"Sir! You needed to see me, sir!" James came to attention before Commander Fury’s desk.

Sighing the man wearing an eye patch looked up at him, “Yes Sargent, it seems Major Hammer here would like to bring you up on insubordination charges.”

James groaned internally, he’d returned for that cluster fuck on a skirmish all of about fifteen minutes ago, he was tired, he was dirty, and he was pretty sure he was bleeding.

“Sir, I have no knowledge of this,” he replied blandly.

Hammer looked angry, his face turned an alarming shade of red, “You do so Sargent! You sized command of the operation!”

Commander Fury stood, “Enough!” sighing he came around the desk, “Dismissed Major,” for a moment he looked as though the asshole would argue, before snapping off a smart salute and vanishing.

Shaking his head Fury turned back to James, “Look, Barnes, I know you did what you had to, to protect yourself and your men…" trailing off he resumed his seat once more before looking at him over steepled fingers.

“That being said he still outranks you as unfortunate as that is. Now you are dismissed until a suitable punishment is decided.”

Anger simmering, he snapped to attention, saluting smartly as he yelled, "Sir! Yes, Sir!"

Before he stormed out of the small office.

Fuming he stomped to his bunk Stevie was already sitting on his, unlacing his boots.

Ignoring his best friend, he grunted throwing off his helmet quickly followed by his tack vest before throwing himself on his cot and glaring the ceiling.

“Meeting go well?” Steve asked.

James grunted not bothering to look at him.

“That good eh?”

Sitting up again James shrugged out of his overshirt, pulling off his boots with a sigh he once more settled onto his bed hands folded behind his head. He would have felt bad for ignoring Steve but he'd known the punk far too long to be fussed.

Both military brats they had been together since grade school, now twenty-five years later, with more than a thousand missions, and four wars they were still together. Both recruited in the experimental military’s ‘super-soldier' program. The governments effort to keep good soilders in the field.

“Mail Sirs, it came in while you were out in the field.”

James sat up quickly, “Mail?”

He watched eagerly as Steve stood to accept the bundle from the Corporal before he scuttled off. Steve rifled through it, “Oh god, your magazine is here,” he held up the glossy, colourful magazine with distaste.

Laughing with glee James grabbed it staring at the cover.

“You, have a very unhealthy obsession…it’s not right for a thirty-year-old man to read teen magazines."

Ignoring his friend James ran his eye over the cover, smiling gently as he looked at the figure on the front. The tension from the last few days slowly easing from his shoulders. 

-#-#-#-

“I only read them cause they always print articles about Tony.”

Steve rolled blue eyes he stared hard at his best friend.

James was by no means a small man, he was pushing six-five, and wide through the shoulders to match. Army life had left him with a hard body that Steve had on more than one occasion seen women swoon for. His face was strong, the planes of sharp and masculine, his jaw and cheeks were always dark with bristle. His straight nose added to his strong profile, his most startling feature however was his pale blue-grey eyes. Always seemingly half closed, he constantly gave off this relaxed air, all the while his mind was busy at work.

As Steve watched a large callused hand ran through think, dark brown locks pushing the shaggy mass back to clear his field of sight as he looked at his magazine.

“Look Steve they have new articles on him…" wincing the blonde-haired man shook his head, and here is where James Buchanan Barnes got weird.

Career military, he would be a perfect soldier, accept he had a bad habit of going against the rules. His men loved him, and would willingly lay down their lives for the man, his superiors recognized his genius, James was brilliant.

His problem was his attitude.

He had little patience for ineptitude and tended to act before thinking it though, one of the biggest reasons that Sargent Barnes was not Captain Barnes as he should be. Not that it seemed to bother his friend.

It wasn’t his insubordinate streak however that made the man odd, it was his ridiculous schoolgirl crush on this model turned actor Tony Stark. A teen heartthrob that had appeared on the scene about two years ago. James had fallen in love at first sight, which had been the cover of this teen magazine. He’d religiously read the damn things keeping up with everything going on in his crush’s life.

“Stevie, Tony and that asshole he was seeing broke up, thank God,” he mumbled eyes fastened to the page before him.

“Buck have you ever thought about writing him?”

Surprised he looked up, “Well…ummm…no.”

Sighing Steve shook his head, "This obsession of yours is going nowhere," 

James looked back at the pictures sadly, “I…he probably get thousands of letters a day. What do I say, ‘oh hey I’m a thirty-year-old career soldier whose love with you.’ I’m sure that would go over perfectly.”

Steve sighed, the man had a point.

-#-#-#-

Blinking tired eyes, Tony watched as the vast emptiness of space spread out before them. It was always so dark out here, so lonely. He didn't venture off-world often, but when he did the coldness of it made his bones ache.

“Hey Clint, why are we fighting this war?” 

He glanced at the blonde man, busily tapping away on the handheld gaming system. His agent Pepper had hired Clint Barton to be his security on this tour, and he found he liked the energetic man. He was unconcerned with what anyone thought of him, and he was not at all star-struck with Tony. It was utterly refreshing.

"We are fighting the rebel forces of the outlying planets. The Allies have brought together all the ‘civilized' plants, bringing them peace, and justice. The Rebels, are the remaining factions of the early uncivilized order.”

Clint's words were mechanical, absent-minded as if he were parroting back a memorized line. Tony snorted in disbelief, Clint looked up at him than offering him half-smile, "That's what they told me when I signed up."

“Do you believe that?”

Clint's forehead, furrowed in thought, "Maybe? I spent a lot of time following orders. It makes life a lot simpler."

“Why did you stop?”

Clint gestured to the bulky hearing aids he wore in both ears, “I couldn’t hear them anymore.”

Nodding thoughtfully he looked back out the window, “And we are headed where?”

Clint turned back to his game, "To one of the unnamed plants, there are three out here where we’re still fighting.”

Glancing down at the novel in his lap Tony smiled sadly, “Men are fighting out here…dying…”

Clint hummed in agreement, “War seems to be the one constant of mankind."

Tony didn’t know what to say to that as the first planet came into view.

-#-#-#-

“How are you doing Johnston?”

James clapped the man on the shoulder, the Private wrapped in bandages from neck to knees, having caught a blast he'd suffered a flare burn, but he would be ok. Moving down the line James had words of comfort and solace to his men.

“Sir! Would you hold still!” the exasperated orderly gently pushed James onto the nearest bed lifting his shirt to poke at his side.

“You ok Sarg?” Several of the men limped over.

“Fine, fine…” he muttered twisting trying to see what the orderly was up to.

“Yes, you are Sarg it’s just a graze let me put some bandages on it.”

Nodding in ascent James patiently waited as he was bandaged up, barely managing to stay still. He didn't like hospitals, he'd spent more than enough time in them.

"How's your arm Sarg?" He looked up as Dr. Banner wandered in, hands tucked casually in his lab coat pockets. James wanted to groan, but he stifled it, he liked Bruce. The man had saved his life, and Steve's helped them get into the Super Soldier program; giving both of them a second chance.

“Never better Doc,” he held out the metal arm, allowing Bruce to looked it over check his shoulder joint.

He checked the joints bending it and testing it a few more times before he nodded satisfied, "Keep sand out of those joints."

“Will do Doc,” he assured him, standing he waved to the others, “Well you guys get better, I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Everyone coursed a goodbye and James headed to the mess suddenly ravenous.

Navigating the chaos of the base mess he grabbed a tray settling beside Steve at the officer's table, technically he wasn't allowed to sit there but they didn't stand on ceremony in active combat. Well most didn't at least he gave Hammer the side-eye.

James was only half listening as he methodically ate, turning his thoughts from the pain he'd love to inflict on the asshole Captain, to the more pleasurable things he'd like to do to a certain brunette.

“Hey guys,” Captain Senc settled at the table, “You’ll never guess what I just heard.”

There was a chorus of mumbles around the table, Senc was the biggest gossip on base.

“What did you hear?” Steve was far to nice for his good.

“We are getting some entertainment, and you’ll never believe who it is.”

The men around the table paused in their eating to give him their undivided attention.

“It’s that actor Tony Stark!”

James didn’t think he just reacted, stretching his metal arm out across the table he was grabbing Senc but the neck of his shirt, “What did you say?”

“Ummm…”

All talk in the hall had stopped, and James knew all eyes were watching the drama, "Ummm…that Ummm that actor Tony Stark is coming here.”

Standing slowly James also hauled the other man to his feet and higher, Senc was not a tall man.

“When?” he growled, holding him immobile with his metal arm.

“T-ttmorrow…”

James instantly let him go turning he muttered something before striding out of the mess. That didn't give him a lot of time, he immediately returned to his shared bunk. Quickly gathering his shower gear, he only half registred Stevie following him.

“James, what are you doing?"

He looked at his friend as if he’d lost his mind, “Steve, I have to shower, I have to get my dress uniform pressed, and I have to make sure I have all my medals mounted…”

Saying it aloud made him panic a little, there was no way he was going to have enough time. Cursing he attempted to pull out his uniform from his footlocker while trying to take his t-shirt off at the same time.

Steve heaved a sigh, “Slow down Buck we have time…”

James waved an irritated hand, "He's coming here, Steve…Tony is coming out here…”

He half expected Steve to give him some big talk about calming down, but he was somewhat surprised when his friend gave him an exasperated sigh.

"Well, anything to get you to shower…your smelling pretty ripe buddy."

James shot him a roguish grin before he began bustling around the room again.

-#-#-#-

It was four in the morning, Tony couldn’t sleep.

Dreamily he moved about his small room on the base, the best they had, so said the commanding officer. The night had been brilliant, he'd mainly answered questions about his movies, and his career, what he was doing now. Smiling he moved to the large window looking out over the planet; it was quiet here. 

He'd been expecting a war zone, but it was just a military base. Some of the men at dinner had said as much, apparently, the real action was on Terra 3. Followed by them bragging about how many of them would give, as one colourful Sargent has said, ‘his left nut’ to see that action.

This trip had already been good, Tony was feeling more alive here then he had in months. It was nice to just hang out with the ‘guys’ to be treated like…like someone who mattered.

Absently strong fingers touched his stubbled jaw as he looked at his reflection in the glass..he looked pale, gaunt. Tiberius had often been fond of telling him, just how awful he looked. How he'd never be anything more than a pretty face. 

Gently he traced around his dark eyes, remembering the swollen flesh, painful and black and blue. That time Tiberius had forgotten and hit him in his face. 

He looked at himself through soft thick lashes, fingers dancing down his nose straight, masculine. Across his lips, full and lush, moving lower down his neck, across his shoulders, absently running his hands down his sides feeling the outline of his body.

He was a little on the skinny side, Pep hadn’t been happy with the weight he’d lost. He was supposed to be up for some new ‘action hero' movie. He wasn't sure though, he certainly didn't fit the stereotype. He wasn't even sure if he was cut out for acting. He'd been a good model, but acting…

_"Oh, Tony…you think you can act?"_

His stomach, tightened his palms began to sweat as Tiberius’s cold words echoed in his head.

_“Tony love…why do you make me do these things? Why can’t you listen, your so beautiful.”_

_ He grabbed his chin his other hand moving to cruelly pinch his side. _

_“You'll never be more than that.”_

Shaking his head, he clenched his jaw, “He’s gone Tony, he’d gone and he’ll never touch you again.”

Leaning his head against the glass he smiled wistfully, he wouldn’t be able to touch him out here.

-#-#-#-

“Where is he?”

Steve rounded the corner heading for the gym Corporal Sanders was keeping pace with him, or at least trying to. Steve could move fast, despite the faint limp.

“He’s in the gym sir, been there since about five this morning.”

Glancing at his watch Steve sighed, “Moron is going to kill himself with exercise.”

Entering the gym it wasn’t hard to find the big idiot, just follow the crowd. Pushing his way through he found said friend currently bench pressing over three fifty; he knew the bastard could do more. The crowd was catcalling urging him on. 

Shaking his head Steve stepped forward looking down at his sweat-soaked friend, “You done?”

Grunting James flexed his muscles breathing easy as he pushed the bar up again, the plates of his arm rasping faintly.

"Well, my smelly friend your dream touches down in about an hour."

Steve smirked as the bar slide back into place with a clank, the crowd gathered close patting James on the back as he sat up.

"An hour?"

Nodding Steve sat down beside him on the bench, “Yeah and you should maybe shower?”

Nodding Buck stood, “Got to look my best,” grinning like a mad man he headed off towards their bunks.

Steve rolled his eyes as he stood to follow.

-#-#-#-

“Mr. Stark?”

Commander Fury was waiting on the air pad to escort the man inside.

Grabbing his duffle bag Tony smiled at the commander, “Tony please.”

He shook Fury's hand, as the gruff no-nonsense man lead him inside.

-#-#-#-

Whistling through his teeth James looked in the mirror straighten his collar. It had taken him quite a while to get his uniform pressed and ready. Smoothing the fabric of his scarlet tunic, he made sure his seams were correct. Giving himself a once over in the mirror, he smirked at the figure he cut. His boots were done to a high buff, his medals were shining brightly covering almost the width of his broad chest.

“I didn’t realize you had so many,” Steve teased joining him, he was also in dress scarlets.

Steve frowned at him then, "Where did you get all of these? We were in the same wars how is it you got more than me?"

Laughing James put his field cap on, "I'm more of a moron." 

Steve snorted, “No argument there.”

The two men began heading towards the door when a very unwelcome figure appeared.

“Major!” both men came to attention saluting, the man oozing smugness.

“My, my Sargent Barnes…all dressed up are we? Off to see the show?”

James didn’t move a muscle, as the shorter man skulked into the room. "Well, that's a shame, Sargent, because you see your punishment has been handed down. You are to run patrols all night.”

A muscle in James’s jaw twitched.

“A real shame…Mr. Stark is a very beautiful man, I will do my best to keep him entertained.”

With a laugh and a wave, Hammer was gone.

James turned sharply his metal fist connecting with the mirror shattering the glass.

-#-#-#-

“Hello, men of base camp Terra 3!”

Tony waved to the cheering crowd, the men were on their feet clapping and cheering as he stepped out onto the little mock stage they had set up for him.

“How are we all doing tonight?”

There was a roar for the men and Tony laughed smiling brightly at the warm reception. Adrenaline pumping as he waved to them. 

-#-#-#-

"Goddamn, motherfucker…," James growled as stomped out past marker thirteen.

"Fucking little snot-nosed, bastard bought his goddam fucking commission. Can't fucking hack it so they have to push real soldiers around."

Muttering and cursing James was not paying nearly as much attention as he should have been. So it came as a complete surprise when an explosion from behind sent him face-first into the dirt.

-#-#-#-

The show had been a success, or at least Tony thought it had.

The base had been receptive and kind, and now he was joining them for dinner.

Seated between Commander Fury and a Major Hammer, Tony felt his smile brittle a little. Hammer was far too attentive. Sighing internally Tony pretended to listen as he made yet another inane comment. Glancing down the table he hid a grin, Clint was in deep conversation with a big, blue-eyed blonde soldier. And if his body language was anything to go by, he was interested. 

“I love your movies, so talented,” Tony looked at the man beside him, the guy was a total tool.

Trying not to look to board, his attention was caught by movement across the room. Frowning he watched as several men moved about, worried he was about to say something to the Commander when his world exploded.


	2. Ortona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Been a very busy week, lots going on and parent-teacher interviews blah. Anyway enjoy the next chapter here, I'll do my best to get the others edited and up. I also have a massive original one I'm just finishing up so be on the lookout for that as well. For now enjoy!

"A soldier will fight long and hard for a little bit of ribbon."

\- Napoleon

* * *

Spitting dirt James jumped to his feet in surprise, lifting his rifle he turned immediately dropping into a defensive crouch. Eyes panning the horizon he spotted the smoke rising from the base immediately.

“Fuck,” he swore, shouldering his rifle as he took off at a run.

Cursing in every language he knew, he made it back in record time. The damage seemed to be coming from the mess hall. About to break through the doors, he paused as years of training took over. He did not need to be walking into an ambush.

Taking a running leap he grabbed the overhang of the building hauling himself upwards he silently ran along the roof stopping before the freshly blasted hole. Carefully he lowered himself to his belly, quietly wiggling to peer over the edge.

He spotted people below, growling as he recognized the uniforms, it was the Hydra Rebels, and that meant…he spotted Zemo striding across the room.

That wasn’t good.

"Well my friends, it looks like we interrupted your party.”

Zemo’s voice carried to him, booming across the hall.

Shifting he took in as much as he could; the back wall had been blown out. James grimly counted ten dead near the point of explosion. Those who’d survived where being held at gunpoint, James counted thirty men, but there could be more he couldn’t see.

Raising his head he looked towards the towers, there was no alarm, no warning to those running patrol outside.

Reinforcements weren't coming.

“Now we have things to do, places to go people to blackmail, so if you Commander,” James glanced back down hearing Zemo’s grating voice. He was waving to Fury, “Go on and open up your little hidey-hole I know is there," he gestured absently to the floor.

If looks could kill Zemo should be dead, Fury didn’t budge.

"Come now Fury, I know all about your little backup plan, now you open it up, and what's left of your men are going to get in."

James watched as Fury refused but a gun barrel pressed to the head of an already wounded soldier got him moving. With great reluctance he opened the titanium-reinforced door to the fall out shelter; the one built to withstand a nuclear blast.

The final solution to the Hydra issue.

He watched as most of the garrison was marched underground. They were a relatively small outpost comparatively, all advanced training, all loyal to the Allies.

“We are 600 men strong,” he muttered to himself doing the math in his head.

“I know there are currently 30 on leave, 40 in the infirmary, 20 on long-range patrol that isn't due back until seven am tomorrow."

Pale eyes watched as roughly 400 some odd men were forced in. Gritting his teeth he spotted several of the officers, Steve among them, as well as Fury being forced into the kitchen. As he watched an unknown blonde man stumbled, Steve blocked the rifle butt aimed at him.

It was all done very quickly and with great efficiency, as within minutes, all the men in the mess were locked away.

Zemo gleefully skipped down the centre of the now-empty mess hall coming to a stop before a dark-headed man. James growled to himself, as he recognized that traitorous bastard.

Brock Rumlow…second in command to Hydra on Terra 3.

James had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the bastard; the last time they’d met, James, had lost an arm, and Stevie a leg.

The asshole had a hell of a lot to answer for.

“We did it,” Zemo grinned, “Phase one complete.”

“I didn’t see Barnes among them,” Rumlow growled.

Shrugging Zemo threw an arm around him, “He’s probably out on patrol and they won't be back ‘till morning. In the meantime, we have all the time we need here." 

James felt his fingers curl around corrugated steel he was hanging onto. Every word echoing in the empty hall.

"Sir!" A man in grey fatigue saluted, "Sir! All sentries are dead, the medical wing in now locked, only those on long-range patrol left."

Grinning Zemo turned to Rumlow, "Now we are going to get our money." 

At the far end of the hall, there was a flurry of activity, the screen came down, the one they used when they were getting orders from headquarters.

Zemo straightened his uniform pacing forward into the centre of the room. The screen clicked on and James immediately recognized SHIELD Allied headquarters.

“What is the meaning of this?” The head of military ops did not look happy, his displeasure giving way to confusion as he narrowed his eyes.

“Zemo!” he hissed.

“Ahhh good General Ross, I was hoping you hadn’t forgotten about me.”

James felt his curiosity perk despite the situation, it looked almost as if Ross recognized him.

“I am not here to banter idle chatter, sorry Ross but I have things that need to be done. Currently, I am in command of the Terra 3 base of operations. All of its men are now my prisoners.”

There was a very pregnant pause form the other end, “What do you want?”

Zemo grinned like a madman, "I want all Hydra forces currently in detention freed, then I want money. A small little operation like ours needs funding you understand.”

General Ross looked none too happy.

“You have six hours General, or else I start executing your brave little soldiers and broadcasting it to the universe. Now you can release my men, along with eighty million…or the blood of your men is on your hands.”

Zemo nodded, and the transmission was cut.

James closed his eyes, his mind racing, things were going from bad to worse. SHIELD Allied Command has zero negations policy with terrorists.

They were all dead.

-#-#-#-

“You know this man?”

General Ross grimaced, “He was one of our little ‘projects’ part of the Perfect Soldier Program. He went bad.”

Ross looked at the various members of the board, "That is neither here nor there, we need to know what the hell is going on up there." 

The table hesitated, “We have to call her…” Director of Naval operations said quietly, “She is the President of the SHIELD Allied Coalition.”

Ross nodded, picking of the phone, “Put me through to President Danvers.”

-#-#-#-

He hit the ground silently.

Counting in his head he slipped around the building, patrols were coming every fifteen minutes, he needed to time this right. Pausing in the shadows as the sound of footfalls approached, he ducked into the open doorway at the back off the hall pressing against the wall as he waited for them to pass.

A small noise behind him had James melting further into the shadows. He waited to watch, barely breathing. He could just make out a figure in the darkness, unsure if they were friendly he swiftly stepped forward pressing the barrel of the rifle to the base of the unknown person skull. 

Leaning forward he whispered in the general vicinity of the person's ear, “Make a sound and I kill you, who are you and what are you doing here?”

The dark figure was frozen, hesitantly whispering back, "M-my name is T-Tony Stark I was here tonight as part of the entertainment.”

James felt as if he’d been punched in his chest.

-#-#-#-

Tony had no idea what the hell was going on. One moment they were eating dinner then the next the room was exploding and he was flying backwards. Dazed he'd been knocked back towards the stage area, managing to crawl out of sight before whoever it was that had attacked them had locked everyone away.

Terrified and alone, he’d been trying very hard not to panic, and he’d thought he’d been doing alright, right up until there was a gun pressing into his head, and a gruff voice threatening him.

Holding back the tears that wanted to spill he'd managed to get his name out hoping he came across as none threatening as possible.

Just as fast the gun was removed and sturdy hands were propelling upright and towards the door, stumbling Tony did his best to follow.

“Be silent, follow close, we’ll talk later.”

He could do no more than nod before they were running in the night air. Terrified Tony stuck close to the big shadow ahead of him, barely paying attention as they dodged, weaving in and out of the darkness until they came to a small outbuilding in the corner of the base. 

Panting, Tony felt his eyes widen as a big body was pressing him against the side of the building. He sucked in a breath, the still unknown man shushing him, Tony clicked his jaw closed, unable to help the small whine of fear.

The man didn’t seem to notice, more focused on breaking the window above them. Before he could ask, the big man was hauling himself inside, blinking Tony looked up a hand being offered. Hesitantly he accepted it, as without a word strong arms hauled him up and in without any noticeable strain.

Surprised, and more than a little impressed, he watched as his saviour moved to the center of the floor pulling open a concealed door. Tony went as he was waved forward, those incredible arms lowering him down, before he was jumping in after him and pulling the door shut behind them.

The chamber was dark, Tony unable to see a thing in the pitch black. He could hear the other man rustling around, followed by the sound of a lighter, his eyes went to the light as the flame flared to life and a candle was lit.

“We’re safe for now.” 

The gruff voice spoke again, as the flickering light illuminated shaggy brown hair and a rather dirty face. Tony had no idea who the man was, he was wearing a SHIELD Allied uniform, but Tony couldn’t remember having seen him in the hall.

The large man was moving along the walls with the candle and for the first time, Tony noted they were in something like an armoury. 

"Ummm…excuse me?" He started, his voice was hesitant to his ears.

The other paused cocking what looked to be a rifle.

"Sorry, but could you tell me who you are? Maybe what's going on here?"

The man gave him a small smile, surprisingly shy for such a big man, "Sorry, Sargent James Buchana Barnes, SHIELD Allied forces Terra 3. Unfortunately, you've been caught in the middle of a Hydra ploy to blackmail headquarters, and unfortunately for me, I'm the only one flying under the radar and in any position to help." 

Tony felt tears welling up in his eyes, chest getting tight. He wasn't a soldier, he wasn't prepared for any of this. He could feel himself becoming hysterical, breathing was difficult as he gasped, hands gripping his shirt. Suddenly unusual pale eyes appeared in his field of vision, where they blue or grey?

“Hey, calm down…deep breath, if you panic they win. Keep your head and we’ll get through this.”

Snuffling Tony did as James said, drawing one deep breath after another until he felt the panic lessen in his chest, he was still scared but the man with the beautiful eyes and calm deep voice, was helping. 

Suddenly realizing they were very close Tony blinked, and as James backed away Tony thought perhaps, the man may have been blushing,

The Sargent went back to work gathering weapons into black duffle bags, "Thank you," he murmured meaning it.

Sargent Barnes nodded to him, shedding his long-sleeve overshirt, and pulling on a vest of sorts. Tony couldn't help but stare, good lord the man was all muscle. His T-shirt was tight, not hiding much, and as he turned the candlelight caught the glint of metal. He had a metal arm. Tony had to fight the flush that wanted to spread across his cheeks.

Sargent Barnes was filling the pockets of his vest with ammunition before he was smearing black paint on his face.

He looked terrifying.

The Sargent was hunkering down beside him, “Look you just stay here you’ll be safe.”

Tony immediately felt the panic rise in his chest, “No! Please don’t leave me!”

The thought of being left alone terrified him, the only place that seemed safe at the moment was with James Barens. Without a thought, he was grabbing tight to the man's vest, worry overriding common sense.

“Ok, here get changed, you can come but stay behind me ok?”

Tony nodded eagerly, shrugging out of his suit coat.

-#-#-#-

"Gentlemen, what exactly is the situation?"

President Carol Danvers, head of the SHIELD Allied Coalition, sat at the table looking deceptively calm. 

General Ross, head of Military Operations of the outlying plants, cleared his throat.

"In a nutshell ma'am, the head of Hydra, currently has the base at Terra 3 at his mercy, with almost 400 men hostage. He wants money and the freedom of his compatriots, or else he will start killing them one by one broadcasting it to the universe.”

President Danvers closed her eyes, this was bad.

“Is there anything we can do?”

Sighing General Ross looked around the table, “We have a 6-hour window we cannot get reinforcements there in that time, nor can we reach anyone out there via radio."

President Danvers, glared at everyone around the table, all refusing to meet her gaze shamefaced, “Is there no hope at all?”

-#-#-#-

“What are these tunnels?” Tony whispered trying to keep eyes on the man ahead of him.

“They were built in case of a direct siege on the base. We could get everywhere without being out in the open, the only place they do not connect to, unfortunately, is the bunker.”

Cursing Tony grabbed his elbow as he banged it off the side of the tunnel.

“Where are we going?” Tony continued curiously as they took another corner, he already felt hopelessly lost, but James seemed to know where he was going. The ammo he had draped over his neck clinked softly as he moved, it was heavy, but he wanted desperately to help. 

“To the control tower, see if we can get a signal out…” James muttered coming to a sudden halt.

Tony hurried to stop as well almost crashing into the man. Nervous he watched as James carefully reached up pressing against an opening. Holding his breath he tracked James as he opened it up, glancing around before he was disappearing.

Tony waited, holing his breath, heart thudded in his chest. He gasped in surprise as a metal arm appeared, immediately he grasped it not at all prepared for the way James pulled him up and out as if he weighed nothing.

Huffing in shock he found himself stumbled into waiting arms.

“Ok?” James whispered, those light eyes looking at him in concern.

Tony felt his face heat, head whirling as he was quickly released and James was moving. He watched in stunned silence as James melted into the shadow just as a man came around the corner of the building.

Before Tony could begin to panic James was stepping out of the dark grabbing the man. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion as with one fluid movement James jerked his hands, there was a sickening crack and the unknown man was slumping to the ground.

Tony couldn’t stop the low moan that left his lips; he suddenly felt light-headed a sick. He tried to breathe through his nose as he watched James crouch over the man, he tried his hardest to focus on the Sargent, and not look at the dead body on the ground.

He was about to ask what came next when James gabbed the knife in his boot and threw it. Tony was turning before he could talk himself out of it, there was a man behind him gurgling as he clutched at the knife now protruding from his throat.

He was going to be sick.

He felt like he was in some sort of nightmare, the world felt fuzzy around the edges, sounds muffled and distant. His movements felt sluggish as if there was a delay to them; like he was stuck in molasses.

He forced his feet to move forward, to follow as James kicked down the door to the building, running up the stairs. Tony followed panting behind him, chest aching. James was looking at him speaking, his words sounded far away.

“Stay here, keep low until it’s safe…” with that he ran inside guns blazing.

Tony whimpered quietly hands pressing tightly to his ears. He wanted to look away to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He watched as James moved methodically forward, carefully picking his targets calm and collected as the bodies fell. 

It felt like hours before it was all over, he knew it couldn't be more than a few moments. 

“Tony it’s ok,” James called softly motioning him forward, automatically he moved to comply. One of the bodies draped over the console shifted off the panel. Tony watched the lifeless face as it slid to the floor. Frozen in surprise.

Dazed he moved forward on shaky legs wanting to be close by this man who seemed so calm and collected in such a desperate situation.

“What now James?”

“Tony I need you to check the pulse of the men on the floor, and I am going to try and call for help.”

-#-#-#-

“Gentlemen this situation is getting worse by the second.”

President Danvers was almost at the breaking point, it had been an hour since Hydra had called in their demands. With no more knowledge of the situation, it was beginning to look like they were going to have to give in, lest the universe watches as hundreds were summarily executed.

“We will not negotiate with terrorists…” came the stiff reply of General Ross.

Carol pinned him with a stare, "I will stand idly by and watch hundreds of our soldiers be executed."

The table erupted then, everyone yelling opinions. The room was divided; either they give in or they watch more die.

Sighing Carol rubbed tired eyes, what to hell were they going to do…

“President!”

She looked up as a frantic aid dashed across the control centre towards her.

“President Danvers, on the line! Line one there is a man!”

Standing Carol looked at the trembling young aid, “Whose on the line?”

Taking a deep breath he steadied himself, "On the line ma'am a Sargent Barnes…he’s calling from Terra 3.”

Silence, before there was an immediate scramble as all rushed to the phone standing innocently in the centre of the table. Carol shushed them all, motioning for General Ross to answer.

Pressing the button the man took a deep breath, “Sargent Barnes, you are now on the line with General Ross, Director of Operations for the Terra Project.”

There was static, “Sir!” everyone was on the edge of the seat, silently staring at the phone.

“Sargent, are you aware of what is going on? “

"Yes, Sir."

“Barnes the situation is serious, we cannot get help there for at least six hours, it is on the way, but until then you are on your own.”

“Roger that Sir,”

“Do you know how many enemies are present?”

There was a pause before, “No sure Sir, but much of the main force is outside the base dealing with the Long Patrol.” 

“Affirmative Sargent, your orders are to if possible neutralize the threat…”

"Sir, are you asking me to take on Hydra?”

General Ross sighed softly, “I realize this is a tall order Sargent but you're our only chance."

“Affirmative Sir, I have to go now before they realize I got the signal out.”

“Roger that Sargent and Barnes…exercise extreme prejudice.”

Silence, “Roger Sir, Sargent Barnes over and out.”

The line went dead, and the tension in the room veritably crackled.

“General, did you just ask one man to fight a war?"

Carol started a Ross intently, the man looked pensively at the silent phone.

“I did…” turning his attention to his aid he spoke quickly and calmly, “Get me the file on Sargent Barnes.”

Nodding the man shuffled off.

President Danvers was silent, they had a glimmer of hope, but she was not going to take this laying down.

“Gentlemen we are now en route to Terra 3.”

-#-#-#-

“Sir!”

A frantic looking Hydra soldier gestured towards him, frowning Zemo went.

“What is it?” he demanded.

“There was a signal sent out, it was brief but it originated from the base.”

Rumlow snorted, “Barnes,”

Rolling his eyes Zemo crossed his arms, “You think?”

The other man half-smiled clicking the safety from his guns, “I know.”

-#-#-#-

James grabbed the satellite cell, pocketing it.

“James I think…I think he has a pulse,” Tony called from across the room.

Rushing over James joined him, he recognized the kid, “Corporal Parker can you hear me?”

The kid grunted, gesturing for Tony to turn, he pulled the first aid kit out of the backpack.

“Parker you stay with me,” the young man on the floor blinked slowly up at him.

“Sarg?”

James nodded as he located the wound, it looked like a through and through, but it was steadily oozing blood. He bound his side tightly, doing his best to staunch the blood flow.

“Is he going to be ok?” Tony asked worriedly, kneeling close by as he watched the whole process.

Nodding James patted the man on the floor softly, “Come on Parker stop being a wuss it’s just a scratch.”

Chuckling the kid wheezed softly, “Sure, sure…”

Bandaged he propped Parker up, “Ok Corporal we’ll get you to the hospital wing no worries.”

Rummaging in the backpack he heard something clatter to the floor. Curious he spotted his cell phone; he’d forgotten he’d put it there.

“I wonder,” he muttered to himself picking up the phone he pressed the walkie talkie button, “Stevie? Can you hear me?”

-#-#-#-

Steve could feel the man beside him jittering nervously, he was trying to softly reassure the blonde man. Patting him on the shoulder, Clint looked at him mulishly gesturing to his ears. Steve glanced at them, spotting the hearing aids he made a soft noise of understanding.

_It’ll be ok. _

He flicked his fingers rapidly, watching as the man blinked at him in surprise.

_I don’t know where Tony went, I was supposed to protect him. _

Captain Rogers patted the man’s hand gently, _Not your fault_ he signed wrapping an arm tightly around the smaller man.

Suddenly he felt his leg vibrate, a muffled voice emanating from the pocket, it couldn't be…

Commander Fury looked at him sharply.

Quickly he grabbed at his pocket, fumbling he pulled out his cell.

“Bucky?” he whispered blue eyes darting about the room, the lone guard stood on the other side of the door not paying any attention to them.

"Hey, Stevie you read me?”

A small blossom of hope budded in his chest, “Yeah Buck I hear you, what the hell is going on?”

“Hydra got the drop on us, they're holding you all hostage for money and the release of POW. If not the executions begin."

The silence around the room was deafening, he glanced at the blonde man beside him brow furrowed in confusion. Quickly he signed what Buck had said, watching as confusion melted into a helpless rage.

“Barnes where the hell are you?” Fury demanded in a hiss. 

“The tower, they killed everyone up here except Corporal Parker, I’m going to get him to the infirmary. Hopefully.”

“Did you get a signal out?”

"I did Sir, they gave me carte balance and told me to unleash hell.”

The room paused, “How did you escape?” 

Steve heard him snort, “Major Dickweed sent me out to the markers.”

As he explained they heard retching and the sounds from James’s end.

“Ummm, James what the hell is that?”

They heard muffled voices and what sounded like a sniffle.

“Sorry Stevie, Tony is with… he’s not used to…this.”

Steve quickly signed to Clint, the man looked thoroughly relieved.

“I got to go, I’ll check in though. Tony is in safe hands.”

The line went dead and the few men in the room looked at one another.

_Are they going to be ok?_

Clint looked worried as his fingers flicked out the message, Steve smiled leaning into the blonde sitting so close.

_If there is one person in this entire camp they should have locked up its James Barnes._

He signed back, across the room there was a snort from the Commander, “Even locked up James Barnes is a damn dangerous man.”

TBC…


	3. Ypres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, still working at this getting cleaned up and posted. Also working on editing a new one I just wrote. So much writing! No idea where all the inspiration is coming from lately but I'll take it. Got some Christmas pieces in the works as well, so be on the look out for that comming soon!

“War would end if the dead could return.” -Stanley Baldwin

* * *

Pocketing the phone James turned back to Tony, the slender man was sitting beside Parker looking very pale and wan in the dim light of the tower. The injured Corporal was patting him gently on the back.

“It’s ok, I did that the first time I was in a firefight too. It had something to do with the body's response to adrenaline.”

He felt his lips twitch as Tony nodded thankfully at the injured man.

“Tony you doing ok?”

Nodding shakily Tony stood shouldering the backpack full of ammo. James handed him a few more guns.

“Alright Parker lets get you to medical,” motioning Tony to stay close he hefted the injured man onto his back before moving to the doorway.

Leading the way, James took them back into the tunnels.

-#-#-#-

“I have patients that need attending, and according to the Universal Accords, you cannot prevent the injured from receiving care.”

Dr. Bruce Banner arched a defiant eyebrow at the would-be captors. He had heard the explosion, but before he could get there, the Hydra forces had shown up guns in hand.

Currently, they were preventing him from seeing to those who were injured, “You are in violation of the terms of Human Rights Commission.”

The five guards inside the door choose to ignore him in favour of the radio crackling with static and disjointed voices.

“Come again command? Warning for what?” 

More static then, “Warning….Barnes….free….tower dead….”

The hospital wing began to buzz, Bruce felt his lips twitch, the men closest began passing the news down the beds. They recognized the name, both the men injured and Hydra.

Bruce crossed his arms watching as the guards began to converse in low tones.

They were scared.

-#-#-#-

“Parker, Tony stay here I’ll go clear the way,” James whispered as he carefully as he set his burden down before he was climbing the ladder he disappeared through the opening.

Tony sat with the young soldier who's pale drawn face was illuminated by the glow from lights above. 

“I really liked you in _Dreams,” _Parker whispered shyly Tony stared at him in utter shock, he shouldn’t be surprised, but the casualness of the comment caught him off guard. The young lad was shot, bleeding out, and here he was talking about his movies like it was an everyday thing.

Muttering a thanks Tony looked upwards, James reappearing and reaching for them.

First Parker was hauled out then himself, Tony trying not to look at the scattered bodies of the guards. He was glad he hadn’t witnessed that blood bath. He moved to follow, James pausing outside the door to the infirmary as he once more set the solider down, motioning Tony to the side.

Tony handed him a fresh clip, James nodded his thanks before with one solid kick the door flew inwards.

In the turmoil of the crash, James calmly levelled his gun picking off the three men standing just inside the door. Tony had watched from the door wide-eyed. James looked like an action hero, and apparently, he wasn't the only one impressed.

“Sergeant!”

The infirmary was suddenly alive with cheers and cries. Tony glanced around surprised at the number of men in the room.

“Barnes! What the blue hell is going on?” An irritated man was yelling and for the first time, he saw James wince.

“Just a second Banner, I got an injured man,” he explained returning to where he waited with Parker.

"Over here, in surgery, we'll get him fixed up," the man James had called Banner instructed. Tony helped carry Parker to the gurney, once settled Tony watched as James slumped onto an empty bed closing his eyes.

Tony’s heart broke for him, it looked like the weight to the world had settled on his shoulders. Tony settled close beside him fighting the urge to grab his hand, to squeeze it comfortingly. He felt safe with him, he’d known the man only two hours, and the world seemed to be going to utter shit, but James Barnes seemed to be the only real thing.

“Sir?” Tony was brought back to the moment, realizing he and James had been surrounded. Curious faces looking like they wanted an answer. Beside him, James sighed Tony shifting a little closer to him as he explained to the others what was going on.

-#-#-#-

“Update!” President Danvers snapped as people hurried around the shuttle moving in a million directions at once. Rubbing her temples she accepted the headache pills from her aid washing them down with a swig of water.

“Two hours into the ultimatum ma'am and we haven’t heard from them yet.”

Wincing she read over the papers handed to her, "Have we got in touch with that solider again…Barnes?”

Shaking his head General Ross joined her at the table, “We can’t contact him, he can only get us, but we are keeping the lines open.”

Nodding she sat back feeling useless, “Then there’s nothing we can do but wait?”

Ross shrugged looking away as the people around them continued to buzz. 

-#-#-#-

“We’ll help sir!” said one of the soldiers, his claim was met with a round of other calls to arms from the infirmary men.

"Thank you, men, but you're in no condition to do much but hold down the fort here."

There were mumbled denials as those who could move tried to stand, “He’s right boys back to bed,” Doctor Banner bustled into the middle of the group shooing the still healing men back to bed.

Finished he turned to them raising a brow, “Now are either of you hurt?”

James grinned amusedly as Tony shook his head, eyes wide as he looked at Bruce.

“Naw Doc I’m fine…I think….” he muttered prodding at his side, feeling where the orderly had patched him up earlier.

“So I heard what you were telling the boys, you really going to go to war James?” Banner frowned at him, face pinched with worry.

James found himself smiling but it was rather joyless, “Do I have a choice?”

The Doc sighed leaning against one of the bed frames close at hand, “Do you have a plan yet? Know how many you’re up against?”

He snorted, “No idea all I know is I’ve killed about twenty of them so far…and as for a plan…well I think I need to release the men in the bunker, as well as Commander Fury…probably should get Steve, he’d be handy.” He trailed off mumbling to himself.

With a sigh, Bruce shook his head, “Well you got a hell of a job on your hands, we’ll hold things down here.”

"Thanks, Doc, wish me luck,” he said moving back towards the door Tony close on his heels.

Doctor Banner watched them go eyes narrowed in thought.

“Hey, Doc isn’t that Tony Stark the actor following Barnes around?”

Bruce nodded grinning, “I believe it was Corporal.”

There was a pause and another voice piped up, “Doesn’t Sergeant Barnes have a crush on him?”

This time he chuckled aloud, “Right again.”

-#-#-#-

Once more in the tunnels, Tony followed closely to the broad back, "Where are we going now, James?” Tony asked quietly.

“We are going to get a message to the Long Patrol,” he answered, and Tony didn’t have the faintest idea about what he was talking about.

“What is that?”

"A group on rotation from the base, consisting of about fifty who go out and try to flush Hydra from their hideouts. Once a week they come back and new troops rotate out. With the radio busted though were are going to have to go a little low tech.”

Tony absorbed this information as they crouched through the next passage and out again.

“What exactly is low tech?” He asked curiously, without a word James stopped looking up at another ladder. Knowing the drill at this point he handed over several clips of ammo watching as James expertly popped them into his rifle, before quickly shimmying up the ladder.

Tony waited below worrying his lower lip until the “All clear,” came from above and he hurried up after James.

Heaving his body out of the hole he paused gazing around, unable to contain his surprise, “No way!”

-#-#-#-

“Base to infirmary…base to infirmary come in…” the Hydra soldier waited, nothing but static from the other end.

Rumlow growled pacing restlessly, “He’s here!” he hissed in anger itching to confront the man.

"Patience, our plans have come too far to see them destroyed by one man,” Zemo assured him looking none too concerned with the lack of answer from the infirmary.

“What does it matter anyway? The majority of us are here in the dining hall with the prisoners and that is all that’s important.”

Standing Zemo moved towards the tables looking at the food left scattered by the explosion, “Besides how much trouble can one man be?”

-#-#-#-

“For real James? Is this going to work?” Tony watched intrigued as James tied a small scrape of paper to the pigeon’s leg. Looking around once again he couldn’t help be impressed. They were in a small coop of sorts full of carrier pigeons.

“I can’t believe the army still uses this technology,” Tony shook his head skeptically.

James hummed in agreement, “The magnetic field around this planet can sometimes interfere with the radio we need some way of talking to each other.”

It was a sound argument, Tony watched as James released the bird out the window into the night, “Where is it going to go?”

James turned back to him, silhouetted in the dim moonlight, “Hopefully to find Captain Wilson, and they'll haul ass back here and help me." 

Nodding Tony couldn’t help but stare at his saviour, James was fast becoming a very real, very cool action hero in his mind. He stood moving closer to the man, wanting to reach out and touch.

James straightened, speaking again voice quiet and calm, “Well I guess it’s time to start this.”

“Yes,” Tony agreed to take a step forward he stood inches away from the tall soldier. Eyes drifting from his eyes shadowed and pale in the moonlight to soft lips.

“Tony…” he mumbled.

Tony seized the moment, pressing forward pressing his lips to James.

It was electric.

It was over as quickly as it began but it left both men breathless, Tony looked dreamily at the broad man before him, he wanted to kiss him again, run his hands across those well-defined arms. Have them pull him close…

“Come on Tony we have things we need to do," James's voice was soft, but it brought him back reminding him they were still in some very real danger.

Snapping back to reality Tony nodded all business, “What’s the plan?”

Smiling James shouldered his rifle; "Start on the walls and work inwards," reaching down he plucked the gun off his hip holding it out to Tony, "Safety of all you got to do is point and pull the trigger."

Nodding Tony accepted the weapon with shaky hands tucking it into his waistband. Feeling both giddy, and terrified…he hoped he was going to make it through.

-#-#-#-

_Steve, what's going on?_

The small blonde’s fingers moved rapidly as he frowned.

Steve watched the fingers move before grinning with ill-concealed glee, _James seems to be pissing off our would-be executioners._ He signed back moving back to settle beside the blonde he was fast becoming attached too.

_I think I’d like this Barnes. _

Clint's fingers flicked, and Steve grinned widely, "He's badass."

There was a snort of derision from across the room Major Hammer was looking equal parts scared and annoyed by the events going on around them.

Captain Rogers raised an eyebrow, “Something to add Major?”

The other soldier looked anywhere but at him, "Don't see what's so great about Sergent Barnes.”

Steve snorted, “Oh could you do better?” Steve glared at the man, he had no love for Hammer the man was a pretentious jerk on the best of days and a dangerous liability in the field.

Hammer looked away first, shrugging uncomfortable, “Barnes will do fine as long as he thinks with his head and not with his dick…” he mumbled.

Pissed Steve crawled over to the Major, done with his petulant attitude.

“Say that again Major Douchebag, go on give me a reason to put my fist in your face,” he growled inches from him now.

Hammer turned an interesting shade of purple.

“At ease Captain,” Commander Fury put an end to the face-off, Steve backed away but only very grudgingly.

“Give me a reason Hammer,” he growled moved back towards Clint settling once more, but still glaring mutinously a Hammer.

Beside him Clint’s hands were moving again, _What did he mean by that comment? Is Tony in danger?_

Steve thought about the question, glancing at the other man he shook his head before giving a nod, then ending with a shrug.

Clint snorted _Does that mean anything?_

Steve sighed, fingers moving again, his signing was a little rusty but it was coming back to him.

_No he’s not in danger with James, yes he's in danger, in general, there are men with guns out there no doubt shooting at him_.

Clint snorted a laugh, _You only answered half my question_.

Sighing Steve looked back at the asshole across the room with a look that should have killed him on the spot.

_James may or may not have a two-year crush on Tony Stark._

He tried to be nonchalant, but Clint was looking at him incredulously, _Are you kidding?_

_Clint, I’ll explain James isn’t…he’s….well he's James. _Steve frantically signed back.

Clint looked unimpressed, crossing his arms as he gave him his full attention. Sighing Steve set about trying to explain to Clint about his best friend, and there only hope in the world at the moment.

-#-#-#-

James moved from shadow to shadow silently, keeping an eye on Tony who followed closely clutched his gun with two hands.

They paused as two guards walked by on patrol, James waiting for them pass them before reaching outwards and grabbing both. Bashing their heads together he watched as they crumpled to the ground unconsciousness. Once down he moved on stalking around the perimeter of the compound silently taking out patrols.

James caught another off guard snapping his neck in an efficient movement. Quietly he turned when two other guards ambushed him. Brandishing knives they advanced, James watched them carefully, lashing out with one leg he disarmed one quickly sending him to the ground with a cry of pain. The other caught him with a lucky strike, bringing the blade across his chest, cutting both his shirt and flesh. 

Jumping back he grappled with the man, hindered by the searing pain across his chest. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the other one gained his bearings pushing himself to his knees and drawing his gun. He fumbled with it, no doubt difficult to do so with a broken hand.

James cured as he grappled with the enemy occupied, he needed to kill this guy than the other before he was shot. Trying to subdue the man, the could see the injured Hydra soldier levelled the barrel at him.

He heard the echoing sound of a shot.

The man who’s been about to shoot him fell to his knees than on his face not making a sound.

Surprised James glanced over spotting Tony frozen in horror.

Quickly James finished the other man with a swift kick to his solar plexus, more than likely landing a killing blow. Turning he hurried to Tony still standing with his gun in two hands now pointed at the ground.

James stepped over the dead man spotting the bullet hole dead center of the man’s forehead.

With a low whistle, he looked up at the actor. “Wow, nice shot.”

Tony blinked at him, looking to the body, then to his gun. With a small cry, he dropped it covering his mouth with his hands. "Oh my god I killed someone…" he moaned looking terrified. 

James shrugged, even as his heart broke for the man, “Tony this is war, it was either him or you.”

Dark eyes were still staring at him silently, scared and horrified, his face far to pale. James had seen many young men with the same look, he didn’t want to tell him that it never got easier. Tony didn’t need coddling, right now he needed anger.

“Toughen up soldier you did your duty, and we aren't done yet we have a mission and we will see it through. Now holster your sidearm and forward march!" He barked in his best officer voice. 

As it startled out of a dream Tony fumbled for the pistol tucking it once more in his waistband. Shifting the pack on his back he nodded, jaw firm, face unreadable. James felt like the biggest asshole on the planet but if it got him moving…then maybe they might survive this. 

-#-#-#-

“Patrol’s 5, 6, 8, 12, and 14 are not responding sir,” the solider called from the console furiously making notes.

Zemo shifted slightly in his seat looking at his watch, they were three and a half hours into the deadline. 

“Alright let’s remind them what’s at stake,” standing he strode across the hall towards one of the injured soldiers from the initial blast had been laying silently with a broken leg. Grabbing him he dragged him across the floor ignoring his cries of pain.

“Incoming sir!”

Zemo looked at the screen dispassionately, as General Ross appeared, "Are my demands met yet?" he asked hard-edged and direct. 

“No Zemo we haven’t yet…” he trailed off as Zemo lifted an injured solider up placing the gun barrel to his head.

“Turn on the camp speakers, I want everyone to hear this.”

Turning back to the screen he smiled at the General, "Your time is over half gone, Ross and clearly you don’t think me a man of my word.”

In one fluid movement, he pressed the gun to the soldier's skull, without another word he pulled the trigger the soldier slumped to the ground dead.

“You have two and a half more hours left.”

The transmission ended and Zemo turned to wipe bloody hands on a table cloth. Glancing up he spotted Rumlow smirking at him, he gave the man a small nod.

-#-#-#-

_What? What’s wrong? _

Clint looked at Steve, the man's face was grim, eye hard. He knew there was something…but the damn blast had destroyed his hearing aids. He watched big hands moved slowly.

_They just killed one of the men. _

Clint winced, he hoped to god Steve’s friend would come through. Time was running out for all of them.

-#-#-#-

“James…” Tony whispered grabbing onto him, stone-faced James held him close with one arm.

"They killed him, James, …why?" His voice was shaky and soft.

Taking a breath he leaned his cheek against soft locks, “To remind them what’s at stake,” he whispered feeling utterly helpless. He cautiously surveyed the area they’d circled the perimeter now three times, it seemed as though he was going to have to take it a step further.

First, he needed a few things, "Tony I promise you I will end this…but right now we have to keep going.”

With a hesitant nod Tony stepped away, James turned moving again, this time reaching out for Tony’s hand. James felt the warm hand slip into his as they hurried through the compound.

TBC…


	4. Vimy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't forget, just been very busy 'tis the season and all that. I am going to try and get the last part up ASAP! For now enjoy!

“The tragedy of war is that it uses man's best to do man's worst.” -Henry Fosdick

* * *

Carol tried to look at the paper she held with trembling hands.

Helplessness washed through her as she kept seeing that poor soldier shot, again and again. Looking at her watch she felt as though the noose was tightening around her neck there were just two hours left in the deadline. Clearing her throat she levelled he gaze at the nervous-looking General Ross.

She refused to watch more innocent men die.

“I think,” she said very slowly, very deliberately, “We need to look at other options,”

-#-#-#-

“Where are we going now?” Tony whispered, holding tight to the warm callused palm in his.

“My bunk there are some things I need to get,” James replied voice a softly murmured as they moved through the corridors. Reaching their destination, Tony felt a momentary pang of sadness as the hand that held his let go. James dropping to his knees as he rooted through his footlocker, muttering to himself.

Tired Tony settled on the small perfectly made bed thinking of resting for a couple of minutes only. Leaning back on the small square pillow he winced, this had to be the most uncomfortable mattress ever. Shifting he felt a crackle of something under the pillow. Curious he pulled out a well-read, and dog-eared magazine; his face smirking back at him from the cover.

He glanced to where James had his head buried in his locker pulling out odds and ends with soft muttering to himself. Dark brown eyes looked back to the cover, glancing at the date on the magazine. It was almost two years old, one of the first magazines he’d ever done.

Tony heard a sharp intake of breath, glancing up he couldn’t help but raise a curious brow at the now furiously flushing man.

“Ummm…I can explain?” He rushed out.

Tony was impressed he didn’t think a man that large could turn that red. 

“James?” he asked softly opening the magazine surprised when sand spilled from the sun faded pages.

He felt a weight settle on the bed beside him, as he kept his attention on the worn pages, “It looks like this had been looked at many times,” he said, glancing at the man beside him on the narrow bunk.

James nodded, “Got me through some bad times.”

Tony looked down as James flexed metal fingers.

"Look, Tony… full disclosure, I don’t really have a reasonable explanation for this, except that I’m a thirty-year-old man with a schoolboy crush on his favourite actor."

Tony could only stare at him, unsure what to say, “I know it sounds bad, but you'll never know how many times pinned down in a firefight, I read those magazines. Or how often I read that laying in the hospital. ”

Tony watched as James looked down at his rough hands the big man looked suddenly shy his confidence seemingly to leave him.

Tony swallowed thickly, feeling as though his heart was going to pound out of his chest, “What…umm can I ask…” Tony trailed off unsure what to say.

“Me and my best friend…we were lured into a trap. A hidden IED. I lost my arm and he lost his leg.”

Slowly Tony reached out taking a big, callused palm in his own and squeezing gently, “I’m sorry.”

James shrugged, “It’s ok…we were given another chance Stevie and I,” he held up his hand wiggling metal fingers. “State of the art, cutting edge, all that jazz.”

Tony chuckled, “Still…” his chest ached for him, all the pain. 

He felt James placing a chaste kiss his forehead, and fought the flush that threated. Tony leaned into the palm that cupped his face, “Tony I would love to stay like this and talk more but we have things to do…”

Tony nodding full lips tightened in a determined line. He carefully replaced the magazine before standing in front of James trying to look ready, no matter how hard his heart was beating around in his chest.

“I should probably call the General, again give him an update.”

Nodding Tony waited, surprised when a strong metal arm reached out snaking around his waist and pulling him into his lap. He muffled his small squeak as those big arms closed around him holding him close.

“No reason why you can’t sit and rest while I make the call.”

Grinning Tony settled in snuggling into the broad chest resting his ear on James’s heart, feeling the strong steady beat. Closing his eyes he listened as James tapped out the number.

“Barnes?”

Tony could hear the muffed bark over the phone, he glanced up as James replied in kind, “Sir.”

Strong arms pulled him close, “Thank god Sergeant, the President is talking about taking steps.”

Tony could feel the tension rolling off the other at the words, “Sir?”

“Barnes, can you confirm the majority of the men are in the bunker?”

“Affirmative.”

“James, the President has decided that we are going to put an end to this situation by any means necessary.”

Tony could hear James’s heartbeat pick up, feel the stiffness in him as the arms tightened; the silence was tension-filled.

“Barnes?”

He felt James heave a deep breath, “I understand Sir.”

James hung up then and the silence was ringing.

Tony pressed his face into the man’s warm neck closing his eyes as he tried to not think of the implication of the words. Big hands gently ran comfortingly up and down his back.

He didn’t want to ask, figured it was better not to know. Only he found the words tumbling from his lips before he could stop them.

“James….are they going to bomb us?” 

-#-#-#-

“Captain Wilson sir!”

The Corporal rushed into the tent, “Message Sir!” he held out the slip of paper.

Pulling his helmet off Captain Wilson looked at the missive, a feeling a dread creeping up his spine at the contents.

“Sergeant!” he snapped quickly standing he threw his helmet back on, rushing out of the tent.

"Pack it up, men! We need to be back at the base now!" He hollered rushing through the line. Running full tilt Wilson paused at the other end of the line, Captain Odinson was keeping watch.

“Thor,” he said, hoping his tone conveyed his worry as he passed the paper over, the blonde-headed man looked at a scrap of paper.

_Hydra in base. Come fast. S. Barnes_

“This is bad Sam…” the other muttered tugging off his helmet and running a hand through sweat-soaked locks.

“No kidding how did Barnes get away?”

With a snort, Thor pulled his helmet on, “The last person I would want to fight is Bucky…” jumping back on the line he began moving at a brisk pace back hurrying to comply with orders as they broke camp.

Sam sighed, “Hold on Buck.”

-#-#-#-

“No…” Carol whispered looking at the readout in front of her, it was too horrible to comprehend.

“But this….but I mean how many…” her shaking hands replaced the printout on the table.

General Ross sighed, “Look President, we are running out of time, and they are killing our men. The majority of them are in the bunker…casualties will be relatively limited.” 

Carol really didn’t want to make this decision, she looked hard at the man, “You’re giving them a death sentence General. ”

She watched as the man ran a frustrated hand through his hair, “We are running out of time President. If Barnes can’t pull through we are going to have to make some tough decisions.”

Swallowing Carol looked back down again at the figures blurring together on the paper, “Then we hope that Sergeant Barnes is as good as we all pray he is.”

-#-#-#-

“Tony, you ready?" James whispered quietly moving back from the door, Tony’s eyes on the small blinking lights James had set.

“We go forward,” he whispered with a small smile, “Always forward, stay close and when things start getting intense hit the floor.”

James glanced back at the door, he looked calm, frighteningly so.

“I still don’t understand why the sword?” Tony’s asked, unable to help the question despite the circumstance.

James rolled his shoulders “You’ll see soon enough.”

Tony turned his focus to the entrance when a strong arm pulled him close, hot, chapped lips crushed his own in an intensely heated kiss.

“Be strong,” James murmured pulling him close, shielding him with his body just before Tony’s world exploded for the second time that night.

-#-#-#-

“We are getting closer,” Zemo whispered shaking in anticipation, “Our goals, our dreams…our hopes.”

He paced around, the room, “We are so close…”

“Sir!” came the call from across the hall, turning Zemo glared at the man.

“There is a …ummm….” He paused seeming to struggle to find his words.

“Well spit it out…” he growled stalking towards the man, just as the doors exploded inwards.

-#-#-#-

Steve jerked awake as the hall was rocked with tremors, standing quickly he moved to look out the window in the door.

“James…" he muttered a wide smile splitting his face,

-#-#-#-

Coughing from the dust in the air Rumlow stood shaking his head to clear it, glancing quickly to his left he spotted Zemo slowly rising to his feet nearby. Teeth gritted he looked to the door to see what was left of their force were gathering, facing the lone figure standing admits the debris. 

“Barnes…” he mumbled, slowly drawing his sword smiling in anticipation, he had waited so very long for this. 

-#-#-#-

HYDRA had opened fire as soon as they had seen him coming.

James felt a calmness settle on him then, the world was bright and loud but he knew what he had to do. He fired off shot after shot, with terrifying accuracy. Screams of pain echoed through the building. Raising his gun James fired off the last of his clip flinging himself behind a pole.

He felt Tony dropping in beside him as he passed him a fresh clip, feverish eyes following his every move.

“How we doing?” James asked as he reloaded.

Tony opened his mouth to answer, just as James spotted the red beam of light taking a bead on the other man. Without a word he dived at Tony pushing him down and out of the way, taking the bullet through his real shoulder.

“James!”

He could hear Tony's urgent voice and his hands tugging at him. His shoulder was screaming but he’d had worse…at least it wasn’t a mangled stump.

“M’ok, Tony it’s ok…I’m ok,” he grabbed one of the hands reaching for him.

“Oh thank God,” Tony sagged against him, James moving to his knees slowly trying not to wince as his shoulder radiated pain. Realizing the shooting had ceased he glanced over Tony’s shoulder to the center of the room.

“Been waiting for you Barnes…” came the call from across the vast emptiness.

“I promise they won’t shoot,” the voice assured him echoing ominously. 

James leaned back against the post, closing his eyes briefly he took a steadying breath as he pushed himself to his feet.

“Tony, Steve and the others are locked over there,” he gestured with his chin towards the back of this big auditorium.

“Go get them out ok?”

Tony looked at him a long moment before he slowly began to crawl away.

Taking a breath James pushed away from his hiding spot dropping his gun as he raised his hands as far as his injured shoulder would let him.

“Rumlow,” he nodded as he stepped into the open.

The dark-haired man grinned, teeth flashing with menace as the sword in his hand caught the florescent lights overhead, “You and I have unfinished business, Barnes.”

James reached over his shoulder grasping the hilt of his own sword he slid the blue-tinged blade free-swinging it expertly in his hands. 

“I guess we’ll finish then,” he growled narrowing cold blue eyes a cold smile splitting his lips.

-#-#-#-

“Are we going to make it?” Captain Wilson looked at his companion face grim in the pale moonlight. They were moving as fast as they could, but still a good half hour out from the base.

“I sure as hell hope so…” Thor muttered eyes hard and focused on the road ahead.

-#-#-#-

“Half hour out Ma’am!”

Carol glanced at General Ross the man was stone-faced and solemn. The plane was silent, the others hardly daring to breathe as they watched the phone in the center of the table. She glared at the small device, willing it to ring.

“We need a hero…” she muttered smiling hopelessly at the irony of that thought.

-#-#-#-

Tony moved as quietly as he could towards the office, thankful that what remained of the HYDRA forces had gathered near to watch James and the other man fight. Nearing the door he cast a nervous look over his shoulder; no one was paying attention to him.

Glancing back towards the door he saw a face with pale blue eyes looking back at him, expression intent. Not wasting any more time Tony tried to push up on the bar locking the door in place; it wouldn’t budge. Pulling away he looked helplessly into those blue eyes, the man nodded at him encouragingly. Worrying his lip he turned to look towards the fight, letting out a small gasp as the black-haired man sent James skidding across the floor.

Tony felt his heart thundering in his chest, terrified for the man he had become so close to in such a short time.

A stony-faced James pushed himself upwards, standing feet braced, once more ready to fight.

Taking courage from the man he squared his shoulders, planting his own feet he pushed up under the bar again straining as the muscles in his arms screamed. Closing his eyes as he strained finally feeling the rusty metal began to shift upwards. Biting his lip he gave one last desperate heave, watching as the door swung inwards on rusty hinges.

“Well done,” came the deep soothing voice above him, panting lightly from his exertion Tony looked up into those blue eyes.

“You must be Tony,” he said quietly.

An irritated grunt followed his statement from inside the room as Clint moved towards him keen eyes roving over him.

“I’m ok,” he assured his bodyguard.

Clint narrowed his eyes at him before giving a nod and pointing at his ear. Understanding gave him a thumbs up before looking back to the soldier who's attention was now focused on the fight taking place.

“Ummm would you be Steve?” He asked cautiously.

The big man gave him an absent nod, “Yes, and it’s time I gave my boy over there a hand…”

Without a word, Tony shifted shrugging out of the bag strapped to his back. Pulling out a gun and knife he handed them over, watching as Steve tucked the gun into the back of his pants with a malicious grin he unsheathed the knife moving towards the action.

Tony turned his attention back to James.

-#-#-#-

“It’s a pity Barnes,” Rumlow gritted out through clenched teeth as they stood nose to nose blades joined.

Blinking sweat from his eyes James ignored the throbbing pain in his shoulder, “What is?” he ground out.

“That I have to kill someone who fights so beautifully,” he said as he pushed James backwards causing the other man to stumble his sword falling from h tired grip. 

Slowly the man stepped over, shaking his head as he raised the blade, “Such a pity…”

James lashed upwards with his legs kicking the man aside as he grabbing his sword and swung it.

In the same instant Rumlow howling in rage, brought his sword down. 

The blades missed each other by millimeters, Rumlow’s slicing a shallow gash across his cheek.

James's blade, however, found it's mark.

The cold steel seeming to grow out of the chest of the other man, wide eyes stared at in horrified anguish as he staggered back his blade falling from nerveless fingers. With a look of shocked surprise, he sagged to the floor, completely unmoving in the sudden ringing silence of the room.


	5. Somme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha done! Apologies for not getting this sorted out sooner I've been doing some Christmas writing hoping to post a couple for the season. My Winter Steve one is finally completed and I love it so much, just a fluffy feel-good mess really. Anyone enjoy the end of this one and I'll see you in the next one!

“Only the dead have seen the end of war.” -Plato

* * *

Captain Wilson and Odinson thundered into the compound.

Leaping from jeeps they ignored the bodies strewn about the courtyard for the moment, moving towards the main hall, and the large gaping hole in the wall. Motioning the men to take cover they counted to three before moving through the opening guns raised, taking in the scene at a glance.

They recognized Barnes standing in the center of the room over a body on the floor.

The remaining HYDRA forces looked from one of its fallen leaders to the other, before looking back to the men with guns levelled at them. As if by some unspoken command they dropped their weapons, lacing their fingers behind their heads they fell to their knees knowing they were beaten.

Panting James looked to Wilson and Odinson with a half-smile, “Took you long enough, I already won the battle.”

Wilson chuckled shaking his head, “Can’t let you win the war too.”

-#-#-#-

“No…no…no… “ Zemo whispered staring down at the sightless eyes of the other.

It couldn’t be, no…the plan was perfect, he’d thought of everything, they had been going to win this war.

Heaving a shuddering breath he turned his gaze to the bastard who had done this.

All their hard work...

-#-#-#-

“James!”

He hear the cry, turning towards the voice spotting Tony pushing his way through the crowd as the rest of the men were being let out of the underground bunker. Sam and Thor were pushing the remaining HYDRA force out of the doors towards the holding cells. All his attention though, was on the slim brunette running towards him. Smiling he waited in place ignoring the steady stream of blood dripping off his fingers and onto the floor.

Intent on the other he watched confused as Tony’s smile began to slip and beautiful lips turned to an ‘o’ of horror. Confused, it took him a moment to realize those dark brown eyes were looking past him. Turning on instinct he barely had time to dodge the blade that sliced through the air near his face. Bright blue eyes manic with rage were staring at him,

“You killed him! You ruined everything!” Zemo raised his hands once more sword gripped tight ready to strike he advanced again.

The whistle of air past his cheek was all the warning he had as a knife seemed to grow out of Zemo’s forehead. Eyes glazed over in death he fell to his knees before slumping forward over the body of Rumlow.

James looked across the room, Steve calmly lowering his arm from his deadly accurate throw. Raising a blond brow he gave his friend a salute; James returned with a grateful nod before his arms were full of a panicked Tony.

"Hey, hey shhh…" he whispered kissing soft hair, "It's over, you did it.”

He felt the lithe frame shudder in his arms before dark eyes looked up at him, fever bright and desperate.

“Is it over?”

James felt his heart skip in his chest, lifting Tony’s chin he stared into those beautifully expressive eyes “Yeah it is…” he muttered leaning forward.

“Sergeant!” suddenly they were surrounded by soldiers on all sides cheering.

Steve was there and Fury, everyone was yelling at once trying to make themselves heard. Rolling blue eyes James gave a sharp piercing whistle silencing the yells.

“Guys,” he said rolling his eyes meaningfully to the slight man pressed to his side staring up at him with, he hoped, hunger in his eyes. Steve shook his head, nudging him with his shoulder.

“Sir! Incoming shuttle!” One of the boys from the patrol called from the doorway.

Fury looked at him raising a brow, “Who else you call?”

Trying to seem nonchalant James pulled Tony closer, “I imagine its President Danvers and General Ross.”

Fury didn’t take the news well.

Cursing a blue streak he hurried outside followed by the rest of the men curious to see if it was indeed the President.

"In my defense, HYDRA called them first!” he hollered after his retreating commanding officer causing a chorus of laughs from the others.

James hung back with Tony as the rest pushed outside, pulling him close he locked his arms around the slim man.

“So do I get a reward for saving the day?” he mumbled leaning forward hopefully.

Tony met him halfway pouring his heart into the kiss. James couldn’t help but smile against those sweet lips, holding him tight he lifted the smaller man off the floor. Long, slender legs wrapped around his waist and he was groaning into the kiss, sucking hard on a full lower lip.

The passionate embrace went on for long moments, James dizzy with arousal as Tony reluctantly broke the kiss, lips swollen and chest heaving. James blinked at him, the world seemed warm and hazy, Tony was looking at his hand. Curious James looked at it too, why was it red?

“James!” he gasped, sliding to the floor tugged gently at his jacket. Sighing disappointed at the change in mood, he shrugged out of it. Tony all but ripped his t-shirt off to get a look at the hole in his shoulder. He’d forgotten he’d got shot. 

Tony was hissing in sympathy, as he ripped James’s already ruined shirt into wide strips wrapping it around the bullet wound to stanch the blood flow.

“You are going to the infirmary,” Tony stated firmly as he began dragging him back outside, James followed slowly, smiling, his little love was a bossy bit of goods. 

Outside he spotted the shuttle surrounded by men all craning to see President Danvers. James was too tired to muster up much excitement though, it had been a very long night.

At his side, Tony was still tugging on his metal arm trying to get him to follow. Talking a mile a minute about how stupid he was to just be standing around bleeding. James couldn’t fight the swell of sweet warmth that rose in him.

How could it have been the worst and best night of his life?

Chuckling he gave the man a rather lecherous grin, maybe he could get Tony to play a little doctor for him.

“Barnes!” Fury was waving him over. 

Cursing his luck he grabbed Tony’s hand interlacing their fingers, as he headed over slowly his shoulder throbbing in time with every step.

Coming to attention he saluted, “Sir!” he said, nodding to the tall blonde women behind him,

“Sergeant Barnes, this is President Danvers she wanted to thank you personally.”

Nodding James turned to the women, “Thank you for what you did here tonight…you saved us all,” she said with genuine gratitude.

James embarrassed shook her hand stiffly, “Just doing my job ma'am.”

“Top notch performance Barnes,” the man who stepped forward next had to be General Ross.

“Well done Sarge!” came the call from behind him, soon the cheering began again and the crush of bodies were on them. Ducking his head, rather embarrassed he searched out Tony the man smiling with pride as he moved towards him.

Reaching out with his metal arm he pulled him close, relaxing at the warm press of his body, as he accepted the praise of the thankful men.

-#-#-#-

Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off him even when more shuttles began to land, people pouring out. Military, civilian…Tony couldn’t have cared less, he had eyes only for James.

Until he heard _that_ voice above all the others.

“Tony!” he felt his blood run cold, “Oh my god my love are you ok?”

It was Ty.

Tony froze eyes wide, fingers digging into the metal of James’s arm in panic.

"What is it, Tony?”

He could hear James, but there seemed to be a terrible ringing in his ears, as his heart felt as if it would thump out of his chest.

“Ty,” Tony said faintly, his world narrowing to that gorgeous face that was smirking at him, and Tony realized he was scared, more terrified then he'd been when guns were firing over his head.

“I was so worried,” Ty said trying to draw Tony into his arms.

Tony shook off his touch pressing closer to James looking down at his feet trying to catch his breath, why was it suddenly so hard to breathe?

“Come here Tony,” he said through clenched teeth, “I know we broke up but you can’t imagine how much I missed you.” 

Beside him he heard James growl, shifting as if to shield him, and in that second Tony had a moment of clarity. He didn’t need to be afraid anymore.

Stepping forward, fist clenched he cocked back slugging his ex hard in the nose, sending him crashing to his knees howling in pain.

There was a stunned moment of silence as the man continued to yell obscenities at Tony.

“You stupid little bitch!” he cried out holding his nose as blood poured from between his fingers.

Shaking his hand out, Tony couldn’t help but smirk as James grabbed the still bleeding model by the neck with his metal arm, lifting him up and off his feet.

“If I were you I would shut my mouth get back on my shuttle and never, ever speak to Tony again…” he said very quietly very deadly.

Tony could feel the menace pouring off the man, Ty gasped and struggled to paw at the grip on his neck. With a stiff nod, he was released and scuttled away.

Shaking his head James mumbled as he watched him scramble away, “I should have snapped his neck…”

Tony gave a short laugh his body still thrumming with adrenaline; this whole night had been a wild ride of emotions. He never would have dreamed he could do that before, but tonight he dared anything. His eyes were opened and there was no way he was going back.

-#-#-#-

James sat as still as possible, he could hear Fury speaking in low tones to the President outside the curtain. Tony sat in front of him wide-eyed wincing every time Dr. Banner dipped the needle into his skin.

“You ok?” he asked softly, holding onto James’s hand for all he was worth.

"Yeah doesn't worry it's not as bad as it looks," he assured the smaller man.

Bruce snorted “Yeah right, gross huge hole here…” 

Tony went white.

“Banner!” James snapped rolling his broad shoulders pulling on the fresh stitches.

Sighing in defeat the Doc finished up trimmed the string and wrapping it up with gauze.

The whole time James looked at Tony, barely registering when Bruce bustled out more wounded to tend too.

He flushed as Tony’s worried eyes raked over him. He knew he was a mess, dirty, bloody, sweaty. Still, those expressive eyes were looking at him so sweetly, as if he was the only man in the world.

“James,” Tony whispered, with a shy smile, cheeks flushed. James tugged him gently into his arms.

“Hey Tony,” he said softly kissing the man on the top of the head, “I’m sorry our first date was such a bust,” he said quietly with a touch of humour.

The smaller man shook with quiet laughter, “That was a date? You sure know how to show a guy a good time.” 

Placing a couple of fingers under the other’s chin James tilted the sweet face towards him placing a soft kiss on the coroner of his grin.

“I would like to show you a better time if you would let me,” he whispered against sweet lips.

He felt Tony smile softly, “I think I would like that.”

James grinned wider pulling him into his lap eager hands sliding under Tony’s t-shirt to smooth against warm skin, kissing down the strong column of his throat. He felt Tony sigh leaning into him, breath hitching in his throat.

He hadn’t meant to progress things, but Tony’s small huffed breaths and quiet moans were music to his ears. The adrenaline was still thrumming through him, and the blood loss probably wasn’t helping as Tony tugged off his t-shirt with a breathless giggle.

He bit back his moan as warm skin met his and Tony was straddling his lap grinding his hips down. James fell back onto the small cot metal arm holding Tony close, as the other melted into him with a sigh of satisfaction. Cloth-covered erections ground together as James ran his real hand down Tony’s spine urging his hips forward.

James felt Tony pulling back, the smaller man shooting him a sultry look before he was kissing his way down his chest, playing with his nipples before licking delicately at his abs. Breathless James watched as long, lean fingers opened his pants, Tony breathing hotly against his clothed erection before he was pulling down the green military issue boxers freeing James’s weeping erection. 

James threw his head back teeth clenched neck straining as his Tony wrapped his lips around him dark brown eyes looking at him as he worked him perfectly. James fisted his real hand in dark locks as he arched into the gorgeous mouth that was driving him wild.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and he knew the hospital cot was not the best of places for a romantic encounter. This in mind he gently pulled Tony up. The other eagerly pressing kiss-swollen lips his own.

“Tony…” he whispered around each kiss trying very hard to collect his thoughts.

“James,” Tony moaned, and his good intentions flew out the window when Tony straddled his hips grinding their naked erections together.

“Oh god…” James whispered, gritting his teeth, Tony was rubbing up against him moaning in his ear. It was so good and so wrong. The fear of the possibility of getting caught by those just outside still talking, the entire night, James’s dream coming true….it was all too much.

Propping himself up on his metal elbow he reached between them with his other hand.

“Tony,” he whispered in the others ear, as he wrapped his callused hand around both of them.

“James!” Tony moaned as his fingers dug into his shoulders. 

It took only a couple of pumps before both men came, James wincing as Tony’s grip tightened on his freshly stitched shoulder. He wasn’t going to complain though. With a muffled moan the slim man collapsed forward onto him.

James burying his face into dark hair with a contented sigh.

-#-#-#-

“Damit Steve, I have to check on him, ” Clint growled pissed. 

Steve was doing his best to keep shorter blonde distracted, trying his best to give his buddy some time with Tony. Unfortunately for Steve, Clint was serious about his job, insisting that he check on the actor.

Steve had helped the man to retrieve his spare hearing aids, before trying to keep him from chasing down his charge in the hospital wing. Hurrying after the other, Steve winced at the bullet holes in the wall of the infirmary.

“James was here tonight that’s for sure.”

The carnage seemed to be lost on Clint though as the man moved like he was on a mission. They skirted the group consisting of the President, Ross, and Fury, Steve nodding politely to them as they made for the curtain drawn cubicle fifteen feet behind them.

“Tony?” Clint asked pulling the curtain back enough to look in, Steve leaning over him snorting in laughter at the scene.

“Clint?” Steve whispered in his ear gently pulling him away.

The shorter man was staring straight ahead at the wall face scrunched up in a rather pained expression.

“Did I…” he started trailing off, Steve was trying hard not to laugh.

“Yup,” Steve answered.

“And they were?” He tried again.

“Yup,” Steve was unable to help the giggle this time.

Clint heaved a weary sigh running a hand through blonde hair, “Well I can’t un-see that…” he grumbled.

Chuckling Steve pulled the other closer, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. 

“Nope.”

Clint let out an amused huff shaking his head, Steve watched him intently, gathering his courage and pulling him closer, carefully slotting their lips tighter. Relieved when Clint reciprocated, hands fisting in his shirt.

They pulled back long seconds later, smiling shyly at each other. Steve spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, the other group in the room was moving towards them.

Glancing back at the curtain Steve cleared his throat loudly straightening up.

“It’s ok Clint,” he said glancing back slightly as he heard a muffled laugh from behind the curtain.

“Tony’s just finishing wrapping James’s wound,” He continued in his louder than normal voice, Clint was looking at him in amusement.

“Captain Rogers, is Barnes doing well?”

Steve kept his expression as blank as possible, “I believe so Sir, he’s doing just fine.”

Fury nodded, “Excellent.”

Throwing aside the curtain Fury entered the small space, Steve’s sharp eyes taking his lazy-eyed friend wearing a rather smug smile, and the red-faced actor with his shirt on inside out. Clearing his throat he bit his lip hard.

“Well done Sergeant, the President here wanted to thank you one last time before they leave.”

Steve watched amused as Buck dutifully shook hands with the imposing blonde women.

“You have done the universe a great service Sergeant, and I thank you.”

“Well done again,” General Ross nodded briskly also shaking his hand. 

“Alright party’s over patient needs rest whether he wants it or not,” Doctor Banner returned and Steve wisely held his peace, gently leading Clint away from the pair again. Shaking his head as his friend tugged Tony Stark back onto the bed with him. 

Steve slung an arm around Clint, the compact man looking up at him, a rather shy look in his eye. Maybe Buck had the right idea….

-#-#-#-

_6 months later…_

"Where are we going, Clint?”

Steve asked as the car sped recklessly across the desert.

Cint winked at them in the review mirror, “It’s a surprise…” he said with a sneaky smile.

James was on the edge of his seat.

He was about to see Tony for the first time in six months. Six long months he’d been stuck on Terra 3 since that night. They had been kept stationed to make sure the ‘threat’ was over.

Much to James’s displeasure, they had been forced to separate the day after, Tony to return to his panicked manger, and he still, sadly had a job to do. He had written his boyfriend faithfully, calling when he could. Tony never far from his thoughts, he’d been thrilled for him with the brunette had said he’d landed some big new role. One, which he had not explained to James.

Steve leaned close him muttering in his ear, “For a couple of minutes after we landed I started to miss Terra 3 then suddenly where dragged into the desert and I feel right at home.”

James snorted laughter it was true.

The black Sedan peeled to a stop, Steve and James stepping out and he thought for a moment he was hallucinating.

“Ummm Buck, we left Terra 3 didn’t we?”

James could only nod dumbly as he stared in amazement; they were looking at their base.

Meekly trailing an amused looking Clint they strode towards the building. James spotting all the people running around, cameras, food, trailers, microphones….this was a movie set.

He suddenly felt horribly out of his element and uncomfortable, glancing around he caught sight of a familiar dark head, holding still as a women put makeup on his face; Tony.

He felt his breath catch and his chest tighten, taking a hesitant step towards him he paused, suddenly unsure. Finally registering what the man was wearing he frowned. Tony was dressed…well he was dressed like he was in the military. Combats, beret, and a gun slung over his shoulder.

The director was yelling something but James could only focus on Tony, feeling a wash as warmth when the shorter man finally caught sight of him.

“James!” he bellowed before dropping his gun and running full tilt towards him.

James had just enough time to brace himself before the other was leaping into his arms.

Laughing James swung him around, “So this is why you wouldn’t tell me what movie you were filming?”

Smiling Tony planted a firm kiss on his lips, “I missed you.”

James couldn’t help but return the smile, “Missed you too.”

Kissing once more, James reluctantly let him go, Tony stepping back to stand before him, “Well do I look the part?” he asked gesturing his outfit.

James shrugged eyeing his boyfriend curiously, “Well that depends, who are you supposed to look like?”

Tony’s smile widened, “I’m supposed to be you.”

James blinked at him in surprise before roaring with laughter, “They’re making a movie of our first date?”

Tony laughed as well, “Well not quite move for move….there are some things they left out,” he said with a wink.

Still laughing James pulled his sunglasses off wiping tears of mirth from his eyes before pulling Tony close as he whispered in his ear, "Good because I think we need to try that again."

His smile turned smug as Tony wrapped his arms around his neck, blushing prettily as James kissed his nose.

“Tony! We need you on the set for the next scene!”

With a grunt of frustration, Tony turned to go but James caught his arm pulling him back.

“James?” Tony shot him a quizzical look.

“Tony!”

James sent a glower towards the director before he focused on Tony, the smaller man giving him a look of affectionate reproach.

Shrugged the soldier gathered him close, “All’s fair in love and war,” he said moments before he kissed the breath right out of both of them.

End. 


End file.
